


Moulin Omens

by SmolShampoo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Moulin Rouge! (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Get ready for song lyrics, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Moulin Rouge AU, its a musical baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolShampoo/pseuds/SmolShampoo
Summary: Aziraphale, a young writer in the Paris of 1899, falls in love with Crowley, a performer at the Moulin Rouge. However, they have been promised by the manager, to a Duke in return for funding his next production. The lovers continue to meet in secret, but the number of secrets the keep is far too high.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen Moulin Rouge I do recommend you watch that first. It is a wonderful movie with a wonderful soundtrack as well.  
> This does follow the movie as much as possible but I am making quite a few tweaks to make it fit the Good Omens Characters as much as I can.

**Paris 1900**

The Moulin Rouge   
A nightclub,  
a dance hall and a bordello,  
ruled over by Beelzebub Zidler.  
A kingdom of nighttime pleasures,  
where the rich played with,  
the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld.  
The most beautiful of all these,  
was the person who I loved.  
Crowley.  
A courtesan, they sold their love to men.  
People called them,  
"The Serpent of Eden"  
And they were the star,  
of the Moulin Rouge.  
The person I loved...  
...is...

Dead.

* * *

Aziraphale first came to Paris in 1899, the summer of love. At this point, he knew nothing of the Moulin Rouge or Beelzebub Zidler or Crowley.  
The world had been swept up in a Bohemian revolution, and he had come to be a part of it.  
Aziraphale had moved to a village on a hill near Paris, namely Montmartre. It wasn't, as he was told, a village of sin, but the center of the Bohemian world. It was home to various musicians, artists, and writers who were known as the Children of the Revolution.  
Aziraphale had moved against his father's will taking up the life of a penniless existence to write about truth, beauty, freedom, and that in which he believed in above all else: Love.  
Of course, this came with one minor setback.   
Aziraphale had never been in love. Not in the romantic sense anyway.   
Luckily for him, an unusual unconscious brunette man fell through the roof. And then was quickly followed but another man who was dressed as a witch. “Hello there. I’m Adam and I’m sorry about your roof. We were rehearsing a play upstairs you see but Brian here has narcolepsy. That means he falls asleep at random times.”  
Aziraphale just nodded. “I- um yes. I know what narcolepsy means.” Wait a second. “Did you say a play?”   
“Oh yes. It’s a new one we made up ourselves. It’s set during the Spanish inquisition! We call it Spectacular, Spectacular!”   
”How is he?”   
Aziraphale looked up to see three other faces looking down at them from the floor above.   
“Oh great if he’s unconscious then we’ll never get this play ready to present to the financier  
by tomorrow.” A man with long hair said with must be the most irritating look Aziraphale had ever seen.  
“And I still have to get the music in order.” What seemed to be the only girl in the group added just slightly less annoyed from the person before.   
“We’ll just find someone to read the lines,” Adam replied with the utmost amount of confidence.  
“Where on earth will we find someone to play a sensitive poet inquisitor, who is just enough of a bastard?” 

  
Before Aziraphale could protest, he found himself upstairs filling in the role of Brian who was still unconscious. Though the chaos that surrounded him kept him from doing anything but to just stand in his place.   
“It is the moment to attempt to fly up in the sky! I reckon I’ll attempt to fly up in the sky!” Adam sang. Well, it at least seemed as if he was trying to sing anyway. It wasn’t what you would consider good signing. Of course, nothing that was happening could be considered good.   
The girl, who Aziraphale had learned was named Pepper, sat at what at first glance to be a piano, but none of the noises coming from the direction were piano sounds.  
“Oh Stop!” The one named Warlock quickly shouted over everything that was happening. “Stop that insufferable droning! You’re drowning out my words!”   
Aziraphale couldn’t help but think that was probably for the best.  
“Could we please just stick to some decorative piano?”   
Aziraphale couldn’t help but notice there seem to be some… artistic differences over Warlock's lyrics.   
“Actually, I don’t think a witch would say something like that.” Wensleydale piped up from across the room.  
“What if we said something like ‘It is present to rise above the ground  
I believe I’ll rise above the ground.’” Pepper suggested from her spot next to Warlock.  
Before long everyone was shouting out ideas, including Brian who momentarily woke up to say "It is the instance to pursue ascending high. I'll consider pursuing ascending high”, before immediately passing out once again.   
“I-” Aziraphale softly started before being drowned out by the rest. “I thi-” He attempted again, with the same result as before. He let out an annoyed huff before straightening his back. He took a deep breath and sang above them all. “It’s time to try, Defying Gravity. think I’ll try, Defying Gravity.”   
The room went deadly silent. But before Aziraphale had a chance to apologize for his outburst, Brain hopped to his feet once again. “Defying Gravity. I love it!”   
“It fits perfectly!” Peper exclaimed after playing a few chords.  
“And you can’t pull me down.” Aziraphale finished the verse off receiving a crowd of gasps and small cheers.   
“Oh, That’s amazing! Warlock and you should write the show together!” Adam beamed at Aziraphale before glancing back at Warlock.  
“Excuse me?”   
However, Adam’s suggestion was the last thing Warlock wanted to hear.  
“Goodbye!” He shouted slamming the door behind him.  
“Here’s to your first job in Paris!” Adam smiled raising his cup towards Aziraphale.  
“Adam,” Peper started up “ Beelzebub will never agree to this. No offense of course. It’s just Have you ever written a play like this before?”   
“Well no, actually.”   
“Doesn’t matter.” Brian added, surprisingly still awake.”The guy as talent! I like him. Well not like that or anything. He just has good talent.”  
“Brain has a point. With Aziraphale on our side, we can write the Bohemian revolutionary show we always dreamt of!”  
“Yes, but how are we going to convince Beelzebub.”   
But, Adam had a plan...

  
Crowley.

They'd dress Aziraphale in a fancy suit and say he was a famous English writer. Once Crowley had heard his poetry, they'd be amazed and insist to Beelzebub that he write Spectacular, Spectacular.   
Of course, Aziraphale had his doubts. He kept hearing his father's voice repeat in his head.   
"You'll end up wasting your life at the Moulin Rouge with a cancan dancer!  
"I can't write the play!” Aziraphale exclaimed in a panic and pushed himself out of the group who were talking excitedly about the plan.   
“What? Why not?”  
“I-” Aziraphale took a few ragged breaths before continuing “ I’m not even sure if I am a Bohemian revolutionary.” He sat down in defeat.   
“Do you believe in beauty?” Adam asked.  
“Yes,” Aziraphale spoke so softly you had to strain to hear him.  
“Freedom?” Brian added.  
“Yes, of course.” He spoke just slightly louder this time regaining a bit of confidence.   
“Truth?” This time pepper spoke up.  
“Yes.”  
“Love?” Wensleydale finally asked.  
Aziraphale paused before answering this.  
“Love? Love? “ Aziraphale looked up at the four in front of him. “Above all things, I believe in love. Love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendored thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love!” Aziraphale smiled sincerely and finally relaxed again.  
“See? You can't fool us! You're the voice of the Children of the Revolution!” Adam exclaimed pulling Aziraphale back to his feet. “To the writer of the world's first Bohemian revolutionary show!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On one hand, I could have left the "Sound of Music" scene they way it was but on the other hand...  
> It was fun to make a bunch of weird versions of Deyfying Gravity anyway.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this :3  
> <3


	2. Chapter 2

It was the perfect plan.   
They were off to the Moulin Rouge. Aziraphale would perform his poetry for Crowley. 

The Moulin Rouge was like a chaos Aziraphale had never seen before. It was crowed half by wealthy men in fancy suits, that seemed to match what he was wearing at the very moment. The other half were wearing various costumes and Aziraphale decided to just assume that they were performers rather than trying to sort out who did and didn’t belong. In fact, the only person he was certain didn’t belong was himself. The music gave him a headache such that the room spun, or perhaps that was the fading effects of the absinthe they had drunk earlier on.  
There was also what appeared to be a large snake building inside. At Least Aziraphale assumed it was a building. Otherwise, the stairs coming out the sides of its mouth were a lot more confusing. 

“Hello Hello!” Aziraphale’s attention was drawn towards the stage.”Yes! It’s me Your own beloved Beelzebub In the flesh! Welcome...To the Moulin Rouge!”   
Beelzebub and their infamous girls, Aziraphale recalled after staring at the person who was shouting at the head of the stage. The girls, who people called Beelzebub’s “Diamond Demons”, came out on stage not long after. They all wore brightly colored dresses with extremely puffy skirts.   
Aziraphale watched them all perform as the music blasted around him. It was a little overwhelming, but dare he say… Fun.   
Aziraphale made sure to keep an eye on The Them, more his own sake rather than theirs. They were far more at home in the chaotic environment and were excitedly moving to the music. Adam was the first to notice Aziraphale’s discomfort. Still dancing he made his way over.   
“Are you good?” Adam was shouting but Aziraphale still had to strain to hear him.  
“Yes. Yes, I’m fine.” Aziraphale nodded. It wasn’t that he was having a bad time exactly. It was just a new confusing experience.   
“Well, you stick out like a sore thumb. Try dancing a bit. It might help you relax too.”  
“Oh no.” Aziraphale shook his head. “I Don’t dance, I’m not even sure I know how.”   
“That doesn’t matter. I mean look at everyone else. That isn’t exactly what you’d call good dancing.“   
Aziraphale took another look around him smiling slightly to himself. Adam was definitely right. The only people in the room that seemed to have any clue how to dance well were the people getting paid to dance.   
“See?” Adam pushed. “Come on! You have nothing to lose.”   
‘Except perhaps my pride.’ Azripahle thought but decided to try to copy Adam's movements anyway. It did feel like he blended in a tad bit more this way, so it could have been much worse.   
It felt like an eternity before Adman finally dragged him over to a table to sit down.   
“Mission accomplished. We've successfully evaded Zidler.” Adam said patting Aziraphale’s shoulder taking a seat next to him.   
It was then that the music changed and the lights dimmed. Aziraphale looked up towards the roof where he could see a person slowly descending on a swing.   
“That’s her. The Serpent of Eden.”  
Aziraphale’s Breath caught in his throat.   
Crowley was dressed in a black dress with diamonds lining it like stars. She was the most beautiful person he’d ever laid eyes on.   
_“The French are glad to die for love,” Needless to say her voice was just as beautiful if not even more so. “They delight in fighting duels._  
 _But I prefer a man who lives_  
 _And gives expensive jewels”_  
She swung around in a large circle clearing a spot as the music picked it’s pace again.   
_“A kiss on the hand,_  
 _May be quite continental,_  
 _But diamonds are A girl's best friend”_ The crowd that had formed on the ground was all cheering enthusiastically offering whatever money that had up.   
_“A kiss may be grand, But it won 't pay the rental,”_ The few men who were throwing out money were all reaching out trying to get as close to Crowley as possible. She just smirked soaking in all the attention she was given.   
_“On your humble flat,”_ All it took was her pointing at a man to make him swoon more than he already was.   
_“Or help you feed your pussycat”_ But who could blame them.   
_“Men grow cold_  
 _As girls grow old_  
 _And we all lose our charms in the end”_  
In the crowd, she caught sight of something quite valuable.   
_“But square-cut or pear-shaped_  
 _These rocks don 't lose their shape”_ She allowed herself to be lifted up to puck a strand of jewels out of a young man’s hands. They were small but definitely the highest in value compared to what else she was being offered.   
_“Diamonds are a girl's best friend”_  
“After her number, I've arranged a private meeting,” Adam spoke up drawing Aziraphale’s attention away from the performance. “Just you and Crowley. Totally alone.”   
“Alone?” Aziraphale heart skipped a few beats at that.   
However, someone else was to meet Crowley that night. Zidler's investor. The Duke. Who Happened to be sitting at the table right next to them.   
“When will I meet the girl?”   
“Patience Gabriel,” Beelzebub spoke up. “After her number. I've arranged a special meeting, just you and Crowley. Totally alone.” 

_“'Cause we are living_  
 _In a material world_  
 _And I am a material girl”_  
Aziraphale’s attention was drawn back to Crowley. “Oh.” It then occurred to him what ‘totally alone’ implied.   
“ _Talk to me, Bubbzy! Tell me all about it!“_ Crowley smirked taking her spot next to Beelzebub, who managed to run onto the stage before her. The high difference between the two was laughable.  
 _“There may come a time_  
 _When a lass needs a lawyer_  
 _But diamonds are_  
 _A girl's best friend”_  
Aziraphale stood up hoping to slip away from this whole thing. Making a coward’s retreat was still honorable. He thinks it is anyway. However, all of The Them must have caught on to his nerves and pulled him back into his seat.   
_“There may come a time_  
 _When a hard-boiled employer thinks_  
 _You're awful nice”_   
“Don't worry Aziraphale! I'll sally forth and tee things up! Just stay here.” Adam said before turning to leave. In doing so he bumped right into a waiter serving The Duke, causing him to spill the drinks on the tray right into the rich man’s lap.

“Is the Duke here?” Crowley asked quiet enough that only Beelzebub could here.   
“Of course he is. Would I ever let you down?”  
“Well-” Crowley smirked forming a list in his head.  
“On something this important.” Beelzebub rolled their eyes.  
“Where is he then?”   
Beelzebub looked out to where they were sitting before. 

“Oh no here let me help!” Adam grabbed a handkerchief quickly trying to assist Gabriel. 

“Adam is shaking a handkerchief at him,” Beelzebub stated before switching spots with him. 

“Aziraphale I need to borrow your handkerchief,” Adam said grabbing it from Aziraphale’s coat.   
“Wha-” Before he could protest his attention was drawn back up on stage. He could have sworn Crowley was staring at him. 

“Are you sure?” Crowley had seen numerous investors in this place and the blonde-haired man she saw certainly wasn’t one of them.   
Beelzebub peeked around Crowley once again.

“Oh, I am ever so sorry! How embarrassing!” Adam swatted at the man more aggressively causing him to leave his seat.

“That’s him alright. I hope that demonic little loon doesn't frighten him off.” Beelzebub all but growled the last bit. 

“Clean yourself up, you bourgeois pig!” Adam yelled before getting turned around by The Duke’s bodyguard who only had to lift the edge of his jacket to show off the handgun he had. “Ah. So Sorry.” 

“Will he invest?” Crowley asked in the cover to the large skirts of her fellow performers.  
“After spending a night with the serpent who created sin? He’d better.” Beelzebub   
“What’s his type? Wilting flower? Bright and bubbly? Or smoldering temptress?”  
“No one can refuse smoldering temptress. You hardly have to act for that.”   
“I’m taking that as a compliment.” Crowley glared.   
“Just remember. We're all relying on you. a real show in a real theater,  
with a real audience and you'll be...”   
“A real actress.”   
With the end of the conversation and the end of their costume change, they popped back out into the audience’s view. Crow’ley now wore a dark dress with red jewels and black feathers at her hips.   
_“Cause that's when those louses_  
 _Go back to their spouses_  
 _Diamonds…”_ Crowley quickly made her way across the room.   
_“...are a girl's..._  
 _...best…_  
 _...friend”_ She finished the song right in front of Aziraphale.

Somehow, she seemed even more stunning up close. Her eyes were a brown that almost seemed like gold, and here pupils resembled that of a snake.   
“I believe you were expecting me.”  
Aziraphale nearly forgot how to speak. “I- Yes.” He nodded. “Yes.”  
“I'm afraid it's lady's choice!” Crowley called out to the crowd before pointing back at Aziraphale.  
Adam quickly ran back up to the group. “I see you’ve met my English friend!”   
“I’ll take care of it, Adam.” Crowley insisted before turning back around to face Aziraphale. “Let’s dance.” She grabbed his hand pulling him out onto the floor with her.   
“Hit her with your most modern poem!” Adam yelled after him.  
As soon as Crowley let go of his hand he stopped in his place. Dancing was not part of the plan he was told. He was starting to wish it was brought up in the very beginning. There was no way she’d like him after seeing how bad he was at dancing. He didn’t get much of a choice though since he was pushed forwards and stumbled to a stop right in front of Crowley.   
He tried to blend in slightly moving his arms but immediately froze when Crowley put her hand on his shoulders. She spun him in a small circle, and once he stopped she dipped down running her hands down his body. Aziraphale let out a gasp and then notice the same thing happening next to him. It was just the dance right. Dancing. Just copy what everyone else was doing. He could do that.   
“How wonderful of you to take an interest in our show,” Crowley spoke naturally above the music. It must come with practice.   
“It sounds very exciting. I'd be delighted to be involved.” Aziraphale sounded like he was straining to keep his voice at an audible volume. “Assuming you like what I do, of course.” He quickly added.   
“I’me sure I will.” Crowley smiled.   
“Adam thought we might be able to…” Aziraphale paused trying to find a way to phrase it so that it didn’t imply that Ahe wanted to make love to Crowley. “...do it in private.” That wasn’t right.  
“Did he really now?” Crowley raised her eyebrows and smirked in a way that made Aziraphale’s heart do flips.   
“Yes, you know, a private,” This was not coming out the way Aziraphale wanted.” poetry reading.”   
“Ohhh! A ‘poetry reading.’” Aziraphale had a feeling Crowley did not have the same idea of poetry that he did. ”I love a little ’poetry’ after supper.” 

They continued to dance for a bit before Crowley made her way back to her swing, and Aziraphale slipped back to his table.   
_“Diamonds_  
 _Square cut or pear-shaped_  
 _These rocks, won 't lose their shape”_  
 _The Them were all congratulating him on a ‘job well done’ but he couldn’t fight the feeling that he had somehow ruined his first impression on Crowley._  
 _“Diamonds_  
 _are a girl's_  
 _Best…”_ Crowley gasped feeling her breath catch in her throat. She couldn’t breathe let alone finished the song.  
And then,  
she fell.


End file.
